


黎明前的五分钟

by signorina_y



Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 没有不拂晓的夜
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838254
Kudos: 8





	黎明前的五分钟

高档公寓的电梯金碧辉煌，安静得几乎听不见运行的声音，惟有显示面板上不断跳动的数字，才能证明它一直勤勤恳恳，不曾懈怠工作。  
无聊而烦躁地等待下行的电梯，亚修恍惚感觉上一次出门仿佛已经是上辈子的事情。  
其实就在上周，英二才带他去看过心理医生。但除了看病之外，他一概不想出门，因为找不到不得不出门的理由。  
可是今天他必须要去把英二找回来，他得向英二道歉。  
随着“叮咚”的提示音，缓缓开启的电梯门内露出熟悉的面孔，亚修伸出去的脚不知不觉收了回来。  
“帕森特太太？”  
他认得这位女士，是英二的主妇团好友之一。一只印着显眼LOGO的购物布袋松松垮垮挽在对方臂弯中，亚修认得那花花绿绿的图样，猜测对方的目的地或许与自己一致。  
脑中转过一个念头，他犹豫着开口。  
“要是您在楼下超市看到了英二，能不能、麻烦您帮我叫他上来。”这个奇怪的要求实在有些难以启齿。  
亚修很少有这么尴尬的时候，也很不习惯这样与人交谈。他一边说着，一边不自在地别过了脸。  
主妇毕竟是心思敏锐的生物，立刻就察觉出了二人之间不同寻常的气氛。她隐约知道亚修和英二是一对恋人，于是笑着打趣：“小年轻吵架了吗？”  
亚修不便多说，只好将错就错，点了点头权作默认。  
将家庭调解这种事交给主妇总是没错的，虽然花了些时间，英二到底还是上来了。  
门没上锁，英二进来的时候一推就开了。  
门缝是亚修特地为他留的，他也没再继续把自己关在房间里。他们之间的冲突其实根本算不上吵架，因为完全只是亚修在单方面地发脾气而已。  
该死的暴露疗法让他比以往任何时候都更加暴躁易怒，尽管医生提示过亚修的病情复杂，治疗初期可能会出现情绪失控的症状，让二人都做好心理准备，他们仍然被这不知何时才能彻底解决的并发症折得磨得不轻。  
吵过闹过，踢过桌子摔过东西，宣泄过后亚修脱力地躺在地上，心中的郁燥找不到来源也找不到出口。明明只是发了一通火，整个人却仿佛被抽空了力气，周身疲软，已经没有精力再去吼叫或者砸东西了。  
曾经在绝食的情况下也能以惊人的毅力撑完一场硬仗，但心理的疲惫远比肉体的劳累更摧残身心。英二在门外问些什么，亚修只当作没听见。  
“我去一趟超市，你想吃什么？”虽然知道亚修不打算回答，英二仍然耐心等待了一会儿，才继续自问自答，“海鲜粥好不好？胃口不好的话，粥比较清淡，营养也很丰富。然后我再做点别的放冰箱，寿司或者炒饭怎么样？你晚上饿了直接用微波炉热一下就可以吃。”  
明明这样忙，却还要为了吃饭这种小事费尽心思，像在耐心地哄劝一个闹脾气的小孩子，连亚修自己都觉得自己根本是在无理取闹。  
他心里堵得慌，英二越是体贴他越是难受。他宁可英二冲他发火，责骂他、痛斥他、或者表达失望，无论怎样都好过这样没完没了的体谅。  
为什么要这样？他根本不值得被原谅。每一次单方面的发泄只会成倍增加他心底的愧疚。  
许多次他冲英二大吼大叫，让英二别管他，最好谁都别来管他，留他一个人自生自灭。亚修•林克斯就是厄运的代名词，跟他扯上关系的人没一个有好下场。他时常会想起大哥格里夫，想起史奇普，想起肖达……他们都是好人，比亚修•林克斯好得多的好人，比亚修•林克斯更值得活下去的好人。  
可是他们都死了，唯独他还活着。  
曾经他无数次带英二陷入险境，如今仍然在继续为他制造无穷无尽的麻烦。  
他很想拉开门冲英二大喊，让他把自己扔在一边别管就好，一顿不吃饿不死，反正他也不是没试过绝食，反正亚修•林克斯是连死神都会遗弃的怪物。  
英二一边忙于学业，一边四处打工，一边还要巨细靡遗地关怀他的生活，每一件事都照顾得如此细致周到，让亚修怀疑他的一天是不是有四十八个小时。  
可是等他终于打开门的时候，英二已经不在屋里了。看来是真的到楼下超市去买食材了，尽管他刚刚才冲他大发了一通脾气。

“奥村先生，我想你也知道，林克斯先生并不是一个非常配合的病人。他最早的心理创伤可以追溯到幼年，病史很长，病情诱因比大多数病人都复杂得多，而且自幼年以来他一直在不断遭遇类似的、甚至是更加糟糕的事情，这些经历给他的心理增添了相当大的负担。  
“虽然他看上去跟正常人没什么两样，但那是因为他过人的控制力。他的自制力比一般人强大得多，即使是长期遭遇不愉快的经历，也没有试图使用酗酒或者滥用药物的方式来逃避、麻痹自己，这一点令人非常吃惊，我想这说明他拥有一个十分强大的内心。但是在遇到相关的刺激时，他的应激反应仍然十分明显——我这里所说的应激反应并不仅仅指强烈的恐惧或行为混乱等过度警觉的行为，有时候过分麻木也是应激反应的一种。这是一种人类的自我保护机制，在无法改变现状的情况下，通过抑制情感、麻痹感官进而减少外界刺激对心理造成的影响。  
“我曾经接触过许多病例，但是像林克斯先生这样复杂的，在我的职业生涯中还是头一回。层层叠加的伤害让他磨练出了一个相当坚硬的内心世界，过去这或许是他的盔甲，保护他免受酒精、药物和不良影响的侵害，但是对于治疗来说，这就变成了一道难以跨越的障碍。这层盔甲可能会让他无意识、或者下意识地抗拒诱导性治疗。  
“为了突破这道障碍，我会进行一些尝试，选择最合适、最有效的方法。但是在治疗初期，这或许会令他的状况看起来比平时更严重、更糟糕——这是我必须提醒你的。而且在治疗的过程中，我还会配合使用一些必要的药物。这些药物可能会在一定程度上影响到他的情绪、睡眠和食欲，甚至还有他的健康状况。一旦遇到这样的情况，作为他的伴侣，我希望你能够比平时更加注意他的各种变化，尽可能地给予他体贴和关爱。当然了——也要注意你自己的情绪。虽然陪护病人的过程很容易引起陪护者的烦躁、焦虑、失控，这些都是正常人会有的反应。但是当类似情况发生时，我仍然希望您能够尽量控制住自己，不要让这样的坏情绪流露出来，影响到对方，因为这也会让治疗效果打折扣。  
“奥村先生，说了这么多，我想我的意思你应该能够明白：林克斯先生的治疗过程可能会遇到许多困难，希望你能够做好充分的准备。不管是心理上的，还是……”说到这里，医生技巧性地停顿了一下。  
“经济上的。”

心理咨询师的治疗按分钟计费，英二却从没为此向亚修开口要钱，不管是治疗费用还是日常的生活开支。亚修知道他在到处打工，为了支付病院昂贵的账单。  
他见过许多次书房的台灯亮到半夜，他知道那是英二在独自修正照片。有一次英二累到趴在电脑前睡着了，才让亚修有机会一窥他的工作。  
电脑桌面上的照片零零散散分了好多文件夹，有婚礼的，庆典的，中餐馆开业，还有不知名的校园颁奖活动，亚修草草翻了几下，只觉得越看越酸楚，心脏仿佛重重地挨了一拳，一抽一抽地发痛，再不敢细看下去。  
见识过英二业余作品的人，都会认同他的摄影天分。敏锐的观察力和精准的捕捉力，让他有潜力跻身最优秀的摄影师行列，如今却成天为了这些琐碎的零工东奔西走，只为了赚取一点廉价的兼职报酬。  
过去他是对金钱没什么概念的人，如今才觉得每一美元都这样弥足珍贵。他可以继续理所当然地颓废下去，以英二的未来作为代价——这样的代价未免也太昂贵了。  
蒂诺死后，政府终于启动了对科西嘉财团的彻底调查。亚修的财产多数来自蒂诺的馈赠，在大规模清查中他名下的关联账户也陆陆续续被查封了不少。从前亚修觉得这些钱反正不干不净来路不正，被没收了也没什么大不了，毕竟他也没有什么需要花钱的地方。  
这时才终于后知后觉地感到惋惜。  
他花了些功夫仔细梳理自己名下的账户，幸运地扒拉出几个漏网之鱼。科西嘉财团毕竟是个体量惊人的庞然大物，虽然账面上剩余的数字仅仅只是从前的冰山一角，完全无法与昔日的阔绰相提并论，不过覆盖二人如今的日常生活开支和他自己的治疗费用完全绰绰有余。  
况且以亚修的知识与经验，有这样一笔本钱，东山再起已经完全足够。  
虽然顺利弄到了新的信用卡，却在交给英二的时候犯了难。如果只是粗声粗气地对他说“我有钱，别再继续打工了”，未免显得过于蛮横自大；不够尊重；如果告诉他“你之前为我花了很多钱，所以这些是还给你的”，又无疑是在践踏他的心意。英二为他付出的每一分都是因为无条件的爱，他比谁都更清楚，那样的情感根本无法用金钱去计量或偿还。  
为了不让这样的行为显得失礼，即便是IQ超过200的大脑也苦恼了很久。最后亚修在早餐桌上有些别扭、假装不在意地告诉英二：  
“我、我查了之前的账户，好像还剩一些钱，所以我觉得以后、家庭开支我也应该分担一部分。就算只是同居，也没有让一个人一直出钱的道理。”  
英二眨了眨眼，有些呆呆地望着略显不安的亚修。  
或许是“家庭”“同居”这样的用词让英二一下子没有反应过来，可是逐渐回过神之后，他的神情看起来颇有几分意外、几分羞赧。  
从来没有人提过要选择一个名词来定义他们的关系。公寓里的主妇们往往分成几派意见：有人认为英二是亚修的管家或男仆；有人认为他与亚修是一对恋人；甚至还有人认为他们之间存在着某种监禁与被监禁的非正常关系，因为过去英二连逛超市都要由不良少年监护左右。  
可是英二很喜欢“家庭”这个词。它意味着成为命运的共同体，一起分担生活的责任与义务，一起面对人生的逆境与顺境，成为彼此可以休憩的港湾、可以倚靠的肩膀，在痛苦时倾诉悲伤，在快乐时分享欢笑。它意味着一种亲密的、平等的、互相依赖的关系。  
过去英二不说，因为不想给再给亚修增添压力。在他看来，无论怎样的形容都好，总之他还能够和亚修住在一起，在同一个屋檐下呼吸，还能够照顾到亚修的生活，这样就足够了。  
但如果还能再多一些，谁又会觉得多余呢？  
“唔，好啊。”于是英二点点头，大大方方拿过信用卡，前后来回翻看。“亚斯兰•J•柯林斯”他一个字一个字拼读背面的名字，“那我就不客气了。”

英二从来没对亚修说过“你要快些好起来”或者类似的话，或许是认为即便只是这样的“鼓励”也会给亚修带来压力。让好强的山猫直面自己的心理障碍，接受专业治疗，已经是一件相当勉强的事情。因此英二一直小心翼翼，避免再给亚修增添更多不必要的负担。  
尽管时刻牢记医嘱，始终细心留意着自己的情绪，英二到底还是个拥有喜怒哀乐的普通人。最糟糕的时候，他也会不可避免地受到坏情绪的影响，被推挤到濒临爆发的边缘。每到这种时候他就远远地躲开，躲到亚修看不见的地方，直到确认自己完全平复下来。  
那一天英二在超市生鲜区绕了一遍又一遍，帕森特太太循循善诱的劝导他左耳进右耳出，应付得心不在焉。  
由于心理治疗而产生的糟糕反应，旁人既不了解，也无法施以援手。但即便如此，亚修在家里肆无忌惮地释放坏心情，仍旧让英二感到欣慰——  
每个人在外面都会或多或少、有意无意地进行一些必要的伪装，努力对外界展现出一个更完美、更接近理想中的形象。而心底深处那个最真实的自己，那些最真实的情绪，那些丝毫不加掩饰的快乐与失落，烦躁与愤怒，只有面对最亲密、最信任的对象，才会毫无保留地展露出来。

终于宣布治疗完成的那一天，天空碧蓝如洗，仿佛也在一同庆祝这段艰难旅程的结束。亚修心情很好，甚至主动要求到中央公园走一走。  
他在长椅上坐下来，看着一群鸽子在不远处蹦蹦跳跳，金毛和柯基犬撒着欢儿从面前经过，神情是前所未有的舒展。  
英二陪着他坐了一会，起身绕到他身前蹲下来，握住亚修搁在膝头的双手，温柔地仰视着对方。  
他问亚修，“你今天好像一直有话要对我说？”  
奥村英二大概是这个世界上最了解亚修的人，亚修没有什么需要对他隐瞒的，于是他注视着那双温暖清澈的眼睛，终于道出了自己长久以来的疑惑。  
“为什么要坚持带我治疗？”明明从哪方面来看都可以说是吃力不讨好的事情，可哪怕花费了那么多精力，那么多金钱，经受了那么多折磨，英二都始终坚定地不肯中止治疗。  
仿佛他也一直在等待着，等待一个能够对亚修说明原因的时机。英二露出了一如既往的，腼腆却真诚的笑容。  
“大概是因为我想带你去看日出吧。如果不接受治疗，你的心就会一直被困在这里，无论走到哪儿都没法真正开心起来，没法摆脱那些令你痛苦的事情。”  
“日出？”  
“对，日出。”英二微笑着说到，“我想带你去很多很多地方，看各种各样的日出。你见过海边的日出吗？是我家乡的日出，太阳从海平面上跳出来的一瞬间，非常壮丽哦，看起来就像海天相接的地方燃起一道火，把日出之前、地平线上彩虹色的天空烧化了，烧融成金色的水波，一直泼到眼前。”  
亚修这才意识到英二的英语已经如此熟练，能够自如地运用那些复杂拗口的形容词。优美的描述几乎让他眼前徐徐展开一副生动的画卷，令他不禁也生出了向往。  
他觉得自己好像明白了什么，又好像仍然不明白。  
“为什么是日出？”  
“当然是因为日出的寓意很好啊：无论经历过怎样的夜晚，最终都一定会迎来黎明。”


End file.
